


well-deserved sleep and kisses

by togbss



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Professor AU, asheiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togbss/pseuds/togbss
Summary: Professor AU|| Modern AUAsh refuses to go to bed until hes finished grading assignments but Eiji won't have it. Not on his watch.





	well-deserved sleep and kisses

"I think you've graded enough papers, come to bed." Ash swiveled in his office chair, hair unkempt, eye lids droopy from raw fatigue. It'd been a busy week and Ash was unable to catch up with sleep.

There in all his glory, stood Eiji in subdued fluorscence. Bundled up in his thick fluffy robe, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he yawned.

Ash somehow managed to lift the corners of his lips into a smile. Even if his face muscles felt heavy like led from deprivation of sleep. "I'm nearly done, Eiji." He glanced to his right at the stack of papers neatly tucked in the corner of his desk. He huffed. "Yep, nearly there."

"You've been at it since eight Ash, its already past eleven."

Eiji sauntered over to Ash. Smoothing his hands over Ashs shoulders and kneading into the taut muscles that had Ash groaning in delight. He had another hour or two before he could bury and smother himself in the warmth of their cozy bed with Eiji. Ash massaged his temples, "Only old timers go to bed early."

"Hm, you calling me an old timer?" Eiji mused.

Ash exhaled a weary snort. "What if I am? What are you gonna do about it, old man?"

"Then I'm gonna kiss your stupid face off." Eiji reached infront to pinch his cheeks together and craned his chin upwards to face one another. Eiji stood behind the chair so the position was slightly uncomfortable. "Hmm, please do." He purred and, furthermore puckering his lips. Smacking his lips as to tease the other.

"Don't mind if I do." Eiji lingered but instead of handing over kisses like Ash hoped, Eiji decided to give him something much softer. An eskimo kiss and a peck on the tip of his nose afterwards. Ashs heart throbbed and he swore he'd never loved someone so much till now with Eiji.

Eiji knew how to treat his manz.

And then suddenly, Eiji was stepping away. "You're not getting any kisses from me until you come to bed." He said, walking out of the room slyly.

Ash remained with his head craned upwards, disbelief etched into his features. Oh Eiji, sure knew how to play dirty. "You're cruel, Eiji!" He hollered out after a long moment of silence.

Eiji retailiated a few seconds later, "That's what you get for calling me an old man, you fragile american."

Standing up from the office chair, Ash shut his laptop, and turned off the desk lamp. Darkness engulfing the room. He marched out of the room, and in spite of his exhaustion, Ash rushed upstairs to their bedroom and pushed the ajar door open. At that moment, Eiji had taken off his robe and was standing at the end of the bed all the while his back faced Ash but what Eiji wasn't expecting was a pair of arms encircle around his waist and tackle him straight into the bed. "Ash!" Eiji snickered, rotating to face the culprit. Ash had a dopey, tired grin and Eiji believed he was falling in love all over again.

He sighed, reaching up and caressing his cheek with his thumb. It tickled but Ash didn't mind. Ash leaned into his touch, eyes closed, looking blissed out of his mind. You could practically hear him purr. Ashs eye cracked open, "I'm in bed now."

"Good job."

"Where's my well-deserved kiss?"

Eiji combed his fingers through Ashs hair, detangling the small knots and softly scratching at his scalp. He tucked a strand behind his ear. "Did I promise kisses?"

A pout marred onto his lips. Eiji silently giggled to himself. Delicately, like handling a glass object that was prepared to shatter, he grasped onto Ashs chin with his index finger and thumb and lured him closer towards him.

Despite having known each other for seven years, dating for four years and married for the remaining, Ash could never get used to the way his heart would stutter and beat wildly in his chest. It always felt brand new with Eiji. He'd never get used to this nor get tired/bored of it.

He was the luckiest man alive.

And just as he expected, Eiji lips were perfect against his. He felt whole and just right at home. Nothing could beat this.

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling very soft for my two boys in love.
> 
>  
> 
> || i dont write as much as i used too so im rusty and ive got errors with my grammar :<  
> please feel free to comment corrections ||


End file.
